Talk:Squirrelflight
Concerns Current *More detail in certain sections *Expansion is needed mainly for most of the NP series along with other sections *Power of Three needs to be expanded. - }} *Leafpool's Wish section needs editing - Emberstar [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Emberstar11 Floating in the stars of ember] 03:56, June 29, 2015 (UTC) *Needs to be checked for grammar, spelling and punctuation. There are a few kinks such as missing apostrophes, too many commas in numerous paragraphs, etc. etc. etc. This was done before, but it happened a long time ago and now it has errors. *River of Fire history has to be completed Completed *Needs citations for many of her cousins. It looks like she has all of them, but lots of them are mixed up and wrong. It looks mixed up because they are in groups. It has all the citations. 23:45, October 11, 2010 (UTC) *''Dark River'' needs expansion It can't be expanded any more. 23:45, October 11, 2010 (UTC) *Needs citations for trivia 18:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Age Just saying, but I really don't think she 8.8 years old, she would be an elder at that age, for heavens sake, Firestar died when he was about 8 years old! It doesn't make sense for Squirrelflight to be that old already. Thornblaze (talk) 00:47, October 23, 2015 (UTC)Thornblaze The age has been removed, although not by me. Qibli77 (talk) 23:35, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Deputy Pic Squirrelxbramble235 21:03, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't Squirrelflight have a deputy avatar since she is now deputy? PCA. We're working on it. >.> 21:05, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight? In The Last Hope it kind of seems like they get back together I think they even apoligize, does anyone agree removing the formerly on the mate is needed? No. Even though they apologize, we still don't know for sure if they are mates again.' 15:43, April 6, 2012 (UTC)Bramblestar' I thought Kate reveled it. She did later on after I made that pst. '-Bramblestar' I think that the ginger on her deputy pic should be darkened to match her warrior version. Hawkmask121(Talk) Art questions do not go on the character's talk page, but rather, could you direct your question to Project Charart? That's where these questions belong. 01:52, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay! :3 Hawkmask121(Talk) Family Why are Ruby, Scourge, and Socks listed as great-aunts and uncles? If they were Firestar's half-siblings, wouldn't that make them their aunts and uncles? Lilywing 14:40, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, who changed the pic? Uh, it never, ever, ever, ever said she looked like that. Do you have proof that it never ever ever said she looked like a ginger tabby with a bushy tail and one white paw? Her charart matches her usual description perfectly, unless I've gone blind... 01:53, April 10, 2012 (UTC) It said she was a dark ginger tabby with a fluffy tail, it never said anything about a white paw. Check Midnight. It's mentioned there. If you even bothered to check the references, you'd know that. 02:02, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Great, dig through a giant pile of books, that makes sense. And this pic is new, who added it? I checked it, here it is "Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes" You need to actually look at the references. It's in Midnight. Big deal, it requires you to do a little reading. >.> 03:16, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Also, her warrior image has had a white paw since May of 2009. So I don't know what the heck you're talking about when you pretend that it's new. 03:19, April 11, 2012 (UTC) The rest of the book doesn't ever mention her paw. 'Shall I have a look in Moonrise? Oh, yes it does. Page 87, about half-way down. 03:21, April 11, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't matter. She was mentioned with it. Midnight, page 87. Go look it up yourself. It's a cited fact and unless you can get an Erin to say that she never had a white paw, the paw stays. Now kindly stop complaining about pointless things. 03:23, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I checked every book, and read in them a bit. It says dark ginger. Besides, in the book they make mistakes. So do covers sometimes. And? Either bring up a valid point that will give us a reason to not have the white paw in her description as we've had since 2009 or stop this tirade. 16:38, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Two weeks ago it showed her as dark ginger. Her image is dark ginger, and hasn't changed color since August of 2011. Try again. 00:33, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Anon: The citation is correct. Unless you want to suppose that teh white paw never appeared again (which I belive it has), you have no leg to stand on. Leave the situation go, please. You provide no evidence to countermand the proven white paw. 01:07, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Where is her deputy picture? -Brackensxtamf It will be made, give PCA some time please 01:16, April 12, 2012 (UTC) No, I mean like almost russet. And the stoach was gray and her paw wasn't white. I think we should just keep it as it is in all the aligences, dark ginger. She has a white paw Emberstar [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Emberstar11 Floating in the stars of ember] 03:57, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Mate Wait, didn't it say in those notes Vicky made in the extended edition of The Last Hope that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw would never get back together as mates? Why does it say they're mates? 0_o [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 03:35, April 29, 2012 (UTC) What notes? And Vicky and Kate both told us on their blogs/ facebook pages that they are together once more. We have the information cited. }} 03:39, April 29, 2012 (UTC) In the extended version of the The Last Hope e-book, there are confidential notes by Vicky. This is what it says: "I know many of you wanted to see a reunion between Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, and I'll admit that I would have liked that too, because they are so well matched and we know how great they can be together. But it just didn't seem possible. How could Brambleclaw ever get over the lie that Squirrelflight told? She did it for the very best of reasons, but she put her sister before her mate, and that chipped away at the foundations of her relationship. If she had been honest with Brambleclaw from the start, things might have been different - but then, would Brambleclaw have tolerated such an outragours deceit of the whole Clan? So no, they were never going to get back together, not as mates, as least. But as ThunderClan leader and deputy, I think they make a perfect team. Brambleclaw has seen Squirrelflight at her finest and her lowers; there will be no more surprises. As soon as I decided that Brambleclaw would succeed Firestar, there was only ever one choice he could make for his second in command." [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 01:06, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I have The Last Hope as an eBook, and there is no such thing on mine. Can you give us a link to some proof? Maybe where you bought this "extended version"? }} 01:49, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Enhanced e-book, sorry. There's the extra content, including confidential notes by Vicky along with a preview of Yellowfang's Secret...ring a bell? [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 02:13, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Nope. But still, we'd need some sort of link for proof. }} 20:09, May 5, 2012 (UTC) http://www.amazon.com/Warriors-Omen-Stars-Last-ebook/dp/B0079MWUE6 Here's the link to the enhanced e-book, but you'd have to buy it to read the notes. [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 21:15, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Also, the enhanced e-book is mentioned on The Last Hope page under publications list and the Last Hope page on the HarperCollins website. This blog post also mentioned many of the spoilers from all the extras in the enhanced e-book. :/ [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 21:33, May 5, 2012 (UTC) lionblaze, jayfeather, and holy leaf are not her kits! why does it say she gives birth to them when they are her foster kits!? 13:48, July 21, 2012 (UTC)sharpheart Hey, because Hawkfrost is one of Squirrelflights cousins... Shouldn't Brambleclaw be a cousin too? Since Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost are brothers...? Lightningstrike of RapidClan 18:20, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Wait when was Hawkfrost ever Squirrelflight's cousin? Tigerstar is Sandstorm's cousin (Tiger is Bramble & Hawk's father and Sand is Squirrel's mother) so Squirrel and Hawk/Squirrel and Bramble should be SECOND cousins. (also btw SQUIRRELFLIGHT MARRIED HER SECOND COUSIN, not surprising given that GRAYSTRIPE'S PARENTS WERE SIBLINGS but getting off topic here) Qibli77 (talk) 23:34, September 4, 2018 (UTC) In the trivia, souldn't "It was revealed by Kate that Bramblestar and Squirrelflight reconciled their relationship after the events of The Last Hope and became mates again.26 However, this was contradicted in "Confidential Notes", saying that Bramblestar and Squirrelflight could never be mates, but she will remain his deputy," be edited to say that they become mates again in Bramblestar's Storm?--Fandommaniac (talk) 22:04, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Younger sis? She is NOT the younger sister like Rock says in cats of the Clans they were big at the same time and are both 54 moons, should this be added to the trivia as a mistake No, because I'm pretty sure a queen can only have one kit at a time. They're from the same litter, but Leafpool was probably born first. [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 19:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ...It's like having twins. Sure, they're not born at exactly the same time, but they couldn't have been more than a couple minutes apart. Certainly not long enough to affect the age template. }} 20:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I was just thinking that she can't be a lot older or else Squirrelflight would be the second litter so I guess there like a few minutes apart She is not 70 moons old she's supposed to be 49 and Bramblestar is supposed to be 60 not 94! I think that she should be put in as the younger sister, in her section for Cats of the Clans~Runningfireclawheart~ Kit Squirrelflight is able to have kits just read the manga at the end of Bramblestar's Storm!! I was wondering, since Kate thinks that Squirrel and Bramble had a kit after TLH, should we add this? Kate said a kit, so we could just put kit:unnamed kit so what do you think? I think we should. }} 00:28, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Do you have a ref? Anyway, if we do, Vicky said she doesn't think that she's able to have kits (See Ivystripe's blog, the one titled "Answers from Vicky.") Maple♥legsMischief brewing 00:31, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Squirrelflight is barren, she can't actually have kits. [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 00:32, May 18, 2012 (UTC) *Nods* that's what I thought.... Sorry, don't think so. Maple♥legsMischief brewing 00:33, May 18, 2012 (UTC) That's fine and dandy, however, my blog is not a valuable valid source of information. There is usually disagreement upon the authors for plot devices never used. Just take a look at Mothwing's trivia and see what I mean. With a citation, add it to her trivia, but don't add it to the family tree until we've come to a conclusion. }} 00:42, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I guess, but I don't understand why it was put in her trivia if we're not sure. (by the way this is moss) Vicky said she thinks Squirelflight can't have kits. It might be possible. I'm writing a super edition about what happens after the battle. In my book Squirrelflight is going to have a kit. My book is called Rise Of The Stars lionblaze, jayfeather, and holy leaf are not her kits! why does it say she gives birth to them when they are her foster kits!? 13:48, July 21, 2012 (UTC)sharpheart There is little rumor in the fandom that squirrelflight recieved the white paw because she is either a reference to scourge or she is the reincarnation of scourge. --MusicalTaiga (talk) 20:39, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Reincarnation of Scourge? That's stupid and doesn't belong on the Talk Page. Take it to the forums. - Guys, stop talking about Squirrelflight and kits. Yellowfang lied, Squirrelflight will have kits. End of story. Take it to Off-wiki (or forums) 03:21, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :Skiddleybopblitz, please show respect when commenting on article talk pages. Most of these comments are old and no longer relevant. We know she lied- it's mentioned on the article. Ruby and Socks Why are Ruby and Socks listed as her half-great-aunts and uncles if they were her father's siblings? LiLLuv Chocolate 14:20, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Because Scourge's (Firestar's half-brother) was Socks and Ruby's brother and sister. }} 14:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) But Firestar was her father, not her grandfather, which makes them her half-uncles and aunts. No, It doesn't. }} 14:52, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Actually... Lilywing is correct. Firestar is Squirrelflight's father. All siblings of Firestar would be aunts/uncles. This includes half-siblings. A great would be a sibling of someone's grandparent, which Firestar is not. White paw? I can't name one book that said anything about the paw. Every single book describes her as just dark ginger. There are a lot of typos in books, so if you saw anything about it, it was most likely a typo. People keep making her white pawed in fan art and it just catches on. Face facts; she's never had a white paw. Check the reference, instead of complaining. It's legit. Someone said it was on Mightnight page 87, but it didn't say anything about it. "Yes, well...." Squirrelpaw scraped the earth with her one white paw.''Leafpaw could see her discomfort in her flattened ears and the guilty look she shot at her, but didn't feel in the least bit sorry. Is that proof enough? 16:51, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Why is it never mentioned again? Probably because it is a minor detail. If you have any more reasons why you think it should be removed, then ok, but otherwise I don't see how this is helping the article. 01:45, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Stop complaining about the paw. It has a cite (Midnight page 87 half way down) she has a white paw.--Featherstorm9678 23:36, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 06:34, June 29, 2012 Feather, don't be rude to Skye. She isn't complaining as she is beginning a logical BYdebate that is worth talking about. As for the white paw, I think that it should remain. Jun 29, 2012; 23:44pm Oh, Skye didn't ''start anything, it was an anon that started it. why would Skye say something, only to say something totally different with no other comment? Skye just simply said it had a ref, and as it has a ref, it stays. 23:49, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Oops, sorry. My bad. It was difficult to tell from the fact that the first message wasn't signed. Jun 29, 2012; 23:52pm Yes, the first message was unsigned, and my comment was simply telling them there was a citation for it. Now, I think we're done with this discussion. It's very possible for ginger cats to have white paws, so I don't quite understand why this is being called into question, since the cite's been there for quite a long while. Proof that a ginger cat can have 1 white paw - Emberstar [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Emberstar11 Floating in the stars of ember] 04:03, June 29, 2015 (UTC) You don't need proof cats can have one white paw, all you need is the book reference and call it good. There's no need for a debate over it. Storm♫ 04:32, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Warrior image Why is her warrior image so light when all the others are dark? 03:41, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Because it hasn't been tweaked yet. 03:43 Sun Sep 23 Age One question. About her age... It is said on this wiki that Birchfall and Squirrelflight are the same age despite of Squirrelflight becoming a warrior while he was still a kit. Do you think you can fix that? Warriorcatslover231 (talk) 03:04, August 8, 2013 (UTC)Warriorcatslover231 It's yet another error by Erin Hunter. 11:24, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, would someone like to add a reference of Leafpool's Wish? Or just tell me how to do it? It splices more confirmation that she can't have kits, and I'd like to add that with reference. Twilight Joltik (talk) 01:38, May 7, 2014 (UTC)Twilight Joltik If you have the page number and cite, you can do it. ♫ⓢⓦⓐⓝⓕⓛⓤⓣⓣⓔⓡ♫ ☺тαкε тσ #ωяιтιиg ☺ωιитєяѕтσяιєѕ♫ 01:57, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Family tree Unless something's fooling with me, I noticed that when I clicked on Fernpaw in the family tree, it showed the wrong Fernpaw. Instead it shows a SkyClan Ancestor by the name of Fern''pelt''. However, in the members section, it's fine. Xx♠Za☺Blitz♠xX 06:52, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :It was just a linking error in the family tree, which I've fixed. It linked to Fernpaw (SC), which is Fernpelt. Fernpaw (TC) would have gone to Ferncloud, and the one we need in that is Fernpaw (BS), which the BS stands for Bramblestar's Storm. In bramblestars storm, is she nebulous of jessy? Squirrelflight is perfect with brambleclaw not jessy. Jesse is annoying but I like her Kits I thought she wasn't able to have kits? Patch (talk) 20:39, January 15, 2015 (UTC) In the Bramblestar's Storm manga, it is revealed that Yellowfang lied to Squirrelflight and that Squirrelflight is indeed pregnant. User:Vsobaka05 Has she had them yet? Patch (talk) 18:16, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :No. All we know is that she's pregnant with them. Queen Shouldn't she have a queen pic rather than a deputy one since she's pregnant with kits at the end of Bramblestar's storm? :We have confirmation that she and Bramblestar's kit is an apprentice now, so she wouldn't need the toggle. WTF?! Some troll replaced the sprite of Squirrelflight with...That. I tried to remove it and Replace it, but I can't for some reason. Megadracosaurus (talk) 19:54, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Good ole April Fools. Brings the worst out of everyone. 22:29, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Cousins How is Squirrelflight related to Bramblestar? I've done a little pondering, and I still can't figure it out! Can someone tell me how their related?Justmeandmykittens (talk) 19:32, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Tigerstar's mother Leopardfoot was from Swiftbreeze's first litter, while Redtail was from her second, and Redtail's kit was Sandstorm. 19:38, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, I never went that deep!Justmeandmykittens (talk) 19:41, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Ok this is for cloudtail leafpool and squirrelflight should we list in the trivia that firestar thought they where the three. Belllastar (talk) 17:24, July 16, 2015 (UTC) I don't think so. Maybe, but I don't know what you're talking about. Sorry such. Late message! 16:10, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Squirrelflight's Kit's Names COnfirmed The names of Squirrelflight's four kits have been confirmed. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw are the main stars of the next Arc. But Squirrelflight had two more named Dandelionkit and Juniperkit, who died moments after birth. :Where's your proof? A preview in the back of a book isn't evidence, as they can be changed at any given time. Yes well-I think we should stick with the info we have now, and change it later on...~Foxstep~ Queen Pic Shouldn't she have a queen pic because she's currently a queen. --Foxsteps (talk) 16:49, February 15, 2016 (UTC)Foxstep two of them why does she have two queen pictures? Nothing is different except for shading and the tail. --Pumpkintail (talk) 20:08, May 16, 2016 (UTC) It's because one of the images is for her non-pregnant queen version (when she 'mothered' Jayfeather and his siblings; she was considered a queen then, even though she wasn't pregannt) and the time that she actually had kits (Alderpaw and his siblings). 02:39 Tue May 17 that's clever... in fact, its very clever. --Pumpkintail (talk) 19:50, May 17, 2016 (UTC) For Squirrelflights age, I don't think she would be 8.8. If she was an apprentice in the first series then yeah she would be that old. Probably Squirrelflight is 46 or 50 moons. She'd be an elder by now if she was 106 moons. --LittleTwig (talk) 23:09, September 5, 2016 (UTC) :There's no way she's only 46 or 50 moons, considering Lionblaze and Jayfeather are about that age. There was an 18 moon skip (I think it's 18? I forget) between BrS and TAQ, along with other gaps between TLH and BrS, among other books. Well, she can't be about 46 moons right now, maybe 70? If she's an elder by right now, I think it would be a little older than 106 moons.--LegendBlows (talk) 23:16, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Protected page I've been trying to add to her Twilight section, but the Save button is grayed out. I know she's protected, but how many edits do you need to make to edit her page? -- That's strange. You should already be able to edit the page...screenshot exactly what you see and PM it to me on Wish; I'll look into it and see what I can find out. Right age I think 7 years is correct for Squirrelflight it makes sense that you guys changed it. Deputy Replacement When Squirrelflight was expecting Bramblestar's kits - Juniperkit, Dandelionkit, Alderheart, and Sparkpelt - who was replacing her as deputy? Squirrelflight would have protested that she could to both. But who temporarily replaced her as the deputy of ThunderClan? --Peacewielder the NightWing 1 (talk) 11:51, January 7, 2018 (UTC) We never found out if she had a stand-in. The Apprentice's Quest shows her pregnant, but also performing her duties as deputy. There hasn't been anything to my knowledge that shows she even had another cat helping. I don't recall TAQ showing her pregnant, as her its were already born. Where do you think you found it? Glasses (talk) 21:29, January 20, 2018 (UTC) It's likely Bramblestar took on her duties while she was pregnant, unless she managed to do them herself somehow. @ Stonetire: there was a bonus scene in The Apprentice's Quest that shows some of her deputyship. She's pregnant during this and it's basically her reflecting on her life and whatnot, and what it means to be a mother. It's actually a pretty decent scene, but not all books have it. If I'm allowed, I can share a link somewhere so that people can read it. It's online for free. Official Art In the official art gallery, should the reprinted cover of Dawn be added, since Squirrelflight is displayed on it? Clover Shadow (talk) 06:07, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Official Art template This is not strictly about Squirrelflight but it has to do with her page. I think someone should figure out how to change the Official Art template so that we can change the caption for the cover of Dawn to be 'Squirrelflight on the cover of Dawn' instead of 'Squirrelflight in Dawn' because it wasn't showing a picture of her in the book Dawn, it was showing a picture of her on the cover of Dawn. New description! Squirrelflight was said to have brilliant ''green eyes in The Forgotten Warrior. I was wondering if we could change it? -Texaswild No, it means that her eyes were shining with light, or that they were vivid. Not everything mentioned needs to go in a description. List her 'death' May I suggest listing her 'death' via rockslide on the charcat profile, similar to how the wiki lists Tigerstar's 'death' something along the lines of 'Died by rockslide, later revived'. Because the way both Tigerstar and Squirrelflight died and was then revived is pretty similar.. 03:14, August 19, 2019 (UTC) was it actually confirmed she died? i thought she was severely wounded and spent time in StarClan so her body would heal, but never officially died. 04:19, August 19, 2019 (UTC) hm, i guess we'll wait to see what squirrelflight's hope says -- 21:31, August 19, 2019 (UTC) still in shadowclan? ''anyone know if squirrelflight is still sheltering in shadowclan? Ashflower1 (talk) 00:39, December 13, 2019 (UTC) Yes, Squirrelflight is still sheltering in ShadowClan. We have it listed because she technicslly isn't a member of ThunderClan at the moment. -- 00:42, December 13, 2019 (UTC)